gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat X (Fangame Version)
Playable Characters Newcomers * D'Vorah: she is a Kytinn from Outworld serving Kotal Kahn. D'Vorah's insect affinity gives her control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds and her natural extra limbs give her lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. * Erron Black: from Outworld serving Kotal Kahn, he emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west. As a gunslinger, Erron Black is a master of firearms and one of Kotal Kahn's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. An expert marksman, Erron Black is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. * Hydro: already appeared in Mortal Kombat: Blood & Thunder books, he is a Lin Kuei ninja from Earthrealm and close friend of Sub-Zero. Hydro has the ability to control water and even blasted strong waves of water that were so freezing cold that they could actually freeze the opponent upon contact. * Jataaka: already appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as one of the sub-bosses in the Pyramid of Shinnok, she a demon from Netherrealm member of the Brotherhood of Shadow serving Quan Chi and Shinnok. Jataaka in some attack use a kiriha zukuri blade sliding from the gauntlet of her right glove. * Kotal Kahn: he is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk and the current Emperor of Outworld after the disappearance of the former leader Shao Kahn. Kotal Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash grown men's heads into bits of bone and gore with ease while allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand. He also draws power from sunlight to both strengthen himself and heal his wounds. * Lauren Stone: sergeant serving in the Special Forces to stop Shinnok's aims. She is very similar to Cassie Cage. * Minerva: masculine and muscular woman from Orderrealm where she is a Seidan guard. In some attacks she use a weapon consisting in two double-edged pikes perpendicularly fastened forming a big greek cross with all four extremities bladed. She is inspired by Divada from Weaponlord. * Ruby: already appeared in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm but with many differences, she is a Shirai Ryu kunoichi from Earthrealm, she has been conceived as the Shirai Ryu counterpart of Frost. Ruby has the ability to control fire and electricity. Returning Characters * Ashrah: Demon from from Netherrealm with the appearance of a fair-skinned woman with light makeup and has dark brown hair tied into a bun. Ashrah has possession of a powerful, holy artifact known as the Kriss, a weapon which has the ability to clean the soul of its user, its power is not limited to just affecting the user's essence, but also their personalities. * Baraka: a Tarkata in service of Shao Kahn, he has remained loyal to his leader following him up to Zaterra waiting for the right time to take back the control of Outworld. * Bo' Rai Cho: drunken master of martial arts from Outworld but residing in Earthrealm. Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled combatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes). * Cyrax: a cybernetic ninjas created by the Lin Kuei in an effort to convert all members into unfeeling, cold-hearted, cybernetic assassins to improve their performance. * Daegon: half-Edenian half-God residing in Earthrealm. Daegon possesses the ability to control fire and is proficient in duel wielding his Drakeswords. * Dairou: a former Seidan guard, who was imprisoned for killing the man who murdered his family. After escaping prison Dairou went rogue and decided to work as a mercenary. He takes assignments where he can find them, whether they are noble or not. Dairou is a stealthy fighter, choosing not to rely on powerful projectiles but rather on pop-up abilities and strategy. He can slam his body on the ground to send the opponent flying, setting them up for a juggle. He can also switch places with his opponent, which can be extremely useful if Dairou has his back to a death trap. * Darrius: originating from the Orderrealm, he is an ambitious and unscrupulous man whose intricate schemes further his own ambitions. To his followers, as well as to the patriots of Seido, he is a revolutionary and visionary. To his foes and other people, he is a terrorist. He is most known for the massive riots he starts in Orderrealm. Apart from his cunning and manipulative skills, Darrius is shown to excel in both strength and speed. Many of his attacks utilize agility that many other characters don't have, and others (particularly his finishers) show him using surprising strength with his bare hands. His Deception ending depicts him being able to take on and defeat Hotaru on his own, apparently quite easily. * Drahmin: a Oni from Netherrealm. His Iron Club, combined with his frequently unrestrained rage, makes Drahmin a deadly opponent. Many of his special moves revolve around his club, which deals heavy damage. Another of Drahmin's distinguishing features is the ability to control bats which he can also use as a makeshift projectile. Unlike the previous games, his appearance reminds a puppet. * Ermac: a red-clad ninja who utilizes telekinesis during fights, s a fusion of many souls destroyed in Outworld's wars who came to be controlled by Shao Kahn and his Shadow Priests. Now is serving Kotal Kahn, current Emperor of Outworld. * Frost: a Lin Kuei kunoichi from Earthrealm. Frost's cryokinetic powers are extremely potent, she freezes a large area of the ground in front of her, thereby increasing her range and improving her odds of connecting with an enemy. She can also slide into the opponent and knock them down, as well as execute an uppercut by teleporting away from the opponent and reappearing behind them. Finally, her freezing powers allow her to create two small daggers made of pure, concentrated ice that she uses in battle. Overall, she may not be as powerful as her mentor, but she makes up for it with her superior speed and strategic potential. * Fujin: God of the Wind from Heaven, he along with Raiden has to stop Shinnok, the Emperor of Netherrealm, who aims to join Earthrealm and Outworld to Netherrealm creating one big realm reigned by chaos. Having the complete control of all things related to wind, Fujin can can levitate by manipulating the wind around him, allowing him to strike the opponent from a safe distance. He can also send miniature tornadoes at his opponents that spin them around several times and leave them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Additionally, he can levitate the opponent and slam them down on the ground and transform himself into a tornado to heave them towards him. * Hailstorm: more known as Rain in the previous games, he is an Edenian orphan due to the chaos that ensued by invasion of his home world at the hands of Shao Kahn, after that, he was rescued and raised by the Edenian Resistance following his adoptive father's death. He trained hard under their tutelage and turned into an elite, but arrogant fighter. He served the Resistance well for many years and he was denied his own command. Infuriated, he betrayed his own brethren and joined his mortal enemy, Shao Kahn, who promised Rain leadership of his own army. Disappeared Shao Kahn and came to power Kotal Kahn in Outworld, he aims to steal the throne of Outworld for himself. Rain can control two things that involve weather: water and lightning. His powers being related to such, he is able to pressurize jet streams of water to either propel himself or slice his opponents like a blade. * Havik: Chaosrealmer Cleric of Chaos, he is neither good nor evil, his ambitions are only to spread discord, and he will ally himself with those who can seek to further his ends, regardless of their goals. He is known to be a frequent troublemaker in Orderrealm, and is heralded as a hero by the populace of the Chaosrealm, where he has formed an alliance with the revolutionary Darrius. Being a Cleric of Chaos, Havik possesses a fighting style showcasing a bizarre assortment of techniques that can both throw off and devastate the opponent's mind and body. * Hotaru: Hotaru is a general from the realm of Orderrealm and devotes himself to preserving law and order at any cost. So much so that he could be described as a zealot. Hotaru is more of a lawful type of neutral because he preserves law and order for those of a higher authority whether good, neutral or evil. Hotaru has the ability to project lava, as evidenced by his special attacks. He can also use this power as a means of ambushing his opponent. * Hsu Hao: an evil, deceptive Mongolian grappler member of the Red Dragon clan. He infiltrated the Special Forces with the sole purpose of destroying them after he had aided them in destroying the Black Dragon crime clan, the long-time rivals of the Red Dragon. * Jade: an Edenian childhood friend of Princess Kitana, with her and Queen Sindel, after the disappearance of Shao Kahn, is trying to restore Edenia freed from the command of Outworld. * Jarek: brutish and short-tempered second-in-command of the Black Dragon clan. * Jax Briggs: got his arms torn off by Ermac and replaced with mechanical ones, he serves in the Special Forces to stop Shinnok's aims. * Johnny Cage: a struggling Hollywood action movie star who wanted to get his fame back. Now he has been elected as Earthrealm guardian along with Sonya by Raiden * Kabal: former police officer and is Stryker's partner, after having been burnt by Kintaro during the Earthrealm invasion and healed giving his respirator by Tsung's magic and Kano´s technology, now he is a menber of the Black Dragon clan. * Kai: nimble and agile Nepali Shaolin Monk of the Gurkha warrior class from Earthrealm. Kai was part of the White Lotus Clan, as a result, he has very nimble moves. * Kano: a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he now serves Kotal Kahn as technical advisor and weapons supplier. Category:Linstella Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Weapon